jutsuonlinefreeforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoha's Police Force
Konoha's Police Force *'''Organization: Konoha's Police Force''' *'''Police Captain: Jetsuki Kiyoshi''' *'''Temporary Police Captain: Aburame Yashiro''' *'''Police Officers: Hyuuga Katsume and Futoshi''' *'''Status: Applications must be sent to Jarin.''' '''History''' 20AK: Uzumaki Shinzo wanted to have more control in the Konoha streets and wanted to decrease the crimes comitted in it, after a meeting it was agreed that Konoha's Police force was gonna be created. The first Police captain was Uchiha Reiji. 22AK: The police station was made, the Uchiha symbol on the Police Station was made in honor of the Police Captain Uchiha Reiji, for his great work and orden in the streets. 40AK: After 18 years with great success Uchiha Reiji passed away due age, before he died he decleared Aburame Shiroyku the new Police Captain. Shiroyku carried the Police Captain title with great respect and honor. He was also known for being a good friend with the second Hokage Yuki Koizumi. 45AK: An attack had been made on the Police Station, it was placed on fire. The smoke from the fire could be seen from the other side of the village. The Police force was able to save the Police station from complete destruction. Shiroyku was angry on the action that has been made and blamed Sunagakure for this. 55AK: Shiroyku was murdered by Yuki Kenjimaru from Kirigakure, he died in protecting his fellow partner Uchiha Raijinn. Raijinn rages after seeing Shiroyku getting stabbed in his stomach by a Ice sword. Shiroyku startes to cough blood as he turn his look towards Raijinn smiling. Raijinn rushes towards Yuki Kenjimaru with a kunai and stabs him in the chest. The Yuki falls over and dies. Koizumi held a new meeting and he announced Raijinn to the new Police Captain. 55-69AK: Raijinn was perfect as a Police captain. Did everything expected of him so as not to draw suspicion before his treason. While he was among them, he used his position to spy on Konoha. Early 69AK: Raijinn left the village, the Rock was currently sheltering him, long enough for him to meet back up with the rogue organisation Iro. 69AK: In a meeting between the Hokage and Kazekage, where Jarin had called Keiji in order to come into a solution and stop the war between Konoha and Sunagakure. Raijinn showed up at the meeting with intentions to stop the meteting, preventing the Kage's to make a peace treathy. He attacked Keiji in order to just make the relationship between Konoha and Suna worse. Keiji easily dodged the attack and blamed the assualt on Jarin. Raijinn fleed and got away without being captured by Konoha shinobis, just some weeks after that a Konoha ANBU went out to search for Raijinn, they sadly failed and could not find Raijinn. He is still alive out there somewhere.. Some months after Raijinn had betrayed his village Jarin the 5th Hokage selected a new Police captain. His name was Jetsuki Kiyoshi. With a good relationship with Aburame Yashiro he promoted Yashiro to be his assistant. Other information soon to come.